


Secret Family

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Nagisa and Karma have been keeping secrets. Secrets from even Koro-Sensei. They are actually legally married and have a kid. With Karma being 15 and Nagisa being 15 it seems odd right? Well not to them who have a baby and have to hide that fact from their teachers and classmates. What happens when they get caught?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 290





	1. Class and Call

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own assassination classroom this is just a work I did for fun. I make no profit.

**Nagisa's POV**

Class was working as normally. Koro-Sensei was prepping us for exams. It was definitely normal. Every now and then I would peek over at Karma. My Karma. I was ready to go home with him already but it was only second period. 

Koro-Sensei stopped teaching for a moment. I looked around for what was making him stop. My phone started blasting my ringtone seconds after. I turned bright red. I turned bright red but before I could answer nor shut it off Koro-Sensei had it. 

Karma and I both went a bit pale. Karma looked my direction. There were pictures of us together on there and our secrets. Koro-Sensei answered my phone and put it on speaker for the whole class to hear. I knew immediately things were about to go bad.

"Mr. Nagisa Akabane, sir, i'm sorry for calling but this is Nanami. Your son has a high fever and I also got a call that i'm needed at the hospital. I'm going to be dropping Kai off at your school in a few minutes. I'm really sorry about this." The girl named Nanami on the phone said. 

I sighed and took a deep breath. "I'll meet you at the gate. Nanami please just go to the hospital right after." I said and then felt all eyes on me. I heard her hang up and I then groaned knowing the questions were about to start like crazy.


	2. Chapter 2: Kai

Nagisa's POV

I let Karma handle everyone in class while I headed down the mountain to the gate with Kurasuma. I lit up with a smile at seeing the nanny at the gate with my little red haired bundle of joy. Just as Kurasuma was about to say something I ran forward and pulled my child into my arms. 

"Daddy's here. I'm right here my handsome little boy." I took the baby bag and handed it to Kurasama. "Carry this." I said while taking Kai who indeed was sick and whining. I rocked him as we walked back up to the classroom. 

It was before we got there that Kurasuma stopped me. "Is this kid really yours?" He asked sternly. I nodded and kissed Kai's forehead which settled him some. "You'll be giving a detailed explanation later."

I nodded and walked up to the class who was waiting for us. At seeing his father Kai immediately squirmed more and reached his tiny hands in grabbing motions for Karma. He walked up to us. "I told them you would explain and that they should wait." Karma said, taking his son in his arms.

I looked at them and smiled. "Usually, you're too lazy or too busy to hold him, Karma. You are his father so he wants to spend time with you. We need to spend  _ family  _ time together." Karma just felt Kai's head before nodding. 

"He does have a high fever, Nagisa. You're the mother in the family, tell me what to do." He said while the others watched us. I just bit my lip and took the baby bag from Karasuma. Unzipping it and digging through it I motioned for us to go inside, back to the classroom.

After going into the classroom Kai starts whining again and Karma immediately hands him back to me. I glare at Karma and hand him back while looking for the baby medicine and feeding syringe. When I found them I smiled. "Found them!" I said turning too quickly.

I started to fall and an arm caught me quickly. I was pulled into a very familiar chest. I looked up and saw Karma's look of slight shame. Kai was giggling slightly but that didn't last long before he was back to whining. "Careful darling wouldn't want mommy dearest hurt would we?" I narrowed my eyes and was about to retort when I blushed.

"Karma please stop touching my scar." I said as I felt his fingers rubbing across my c-section scar. He ignored me and continued to rub it. I tried to wiggle free but he had quite the hold. "Karma, stop it. Get your hand off my abdomen. I've done told you I'm not getting pregnant for you again. One child is enough already." I said then we both froze realizing that the others were still watching us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any further chapters written for this so hope you guys and gals can wait patiently till I get chapter 3 written.


	3. My Idiot

**No Pov**

The class was silent as Nagisa ignored Karma. They watched as he took care of the baby so easily and fast. They were amazed. Karma had a look of pure pride at seeing Nagisa and the baby boy. He nuzzled the back of Nagisa’s neck with a blissful smile they had never seen before on his face. 

Everyone was extremely confused at the sight of an actually happy and not psychotic Karma. An annoyed Nagisa. A baby. Their eyes were all drawn to the baby in Nagisa’s arms. A red haired baby with bright blue eyes.

Nagisa turned around to address everyone only to blush and look at Karma for help. When Karma just put his hand on his back. Nagisa took a deep breath. “Kai is mine and Karma’s son. It wasn’t planned nor was it unwelcome. We didn’t realise it was possible. I guess you could say i’m intersex. I have a womb.” 

Nagisa looked down at the floor. “I didn’t always have it. When Karma and I were little my mother and his parents made a deal to marry the two of us. My mother, not satisfied I was born male took me to a lab. This lab was not legal and it wasn’t a nice place.” He leaned into Karma. “They surgically implanted a womb inside of me. I didn’t find this out till Karma and I…” He blushed red. 

Karma snickered, getting an elbow to the gut. “When I started getting sick my mother was forced to explain to me what she and they had done to me.” Karma hugged him from behind. “When I tested positive they signed papers making Karma and I legally married.”

Karma growled inhumanly. “I’m going to murder your mother next time I see her.” 

Nagisa hissed like a snake. “Not if I strangle her first.” Hearing both of them agree to murdering his mother while holding an innocent little baby was quite disconcerting. No one wanted to be near them. 

“I heard nothing.” Their teacher said, looking just as angry as everyone else at the situation. They all knew how scary he could be when it came to his students. “One question though. Are you happy?”

Karma and Nagisa both smiled. Karma smiled brightly. “My world’s never been so bright.” 

Nagisa leaned into Karma’s chest. “And I've never felt so safe. The answer is yes. We are happy, Sensei.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of this story.


End file.
